Fuel-injected internal combustion engines fueled in part or in whole by high flashpoint fuels, such as alcohols (ethanol, methanol, and the like) are well known. As used herein, the term “alcohol” is taken to mean all such forms of alcohol fuels and alcohol/alkane blends. Further, the flashpoint of a fuel is defined as the lowest temperature at which the fuel can form an ignitable mixture with air. At or below this temperature, fuel vapor may cease to burn when the source of ignition is removed.
A known problem with fueling internal combustion engines with alcohol fuels is a relatively high fuel flash point as compared to octane or other alkane fuels, making starting under cold conditions difficult or impossible. For example, ethanol has a flash point of about 12° C., meaning that ethanol vapor at that temperature may cease to burn when a source of ignition is removed. The practical result in the prior art is that, for vehicles and engines to be operated on alcohol in relatively cold climates, some enhancement of the fuel supply system is required to ensure that the engine can be started at temperatures below about 18° C., depending upon the percentage of alcohol in the alkane fuel supplied to the engine.
In engines fueled fully by alcohol and which must be operated in a cold environment, it is known to provide a small reservoir of gasoline and a system for injecting small amounts of gasoline into the engine in order to start it and to bring the engine temperature above the alcohol flash point. Such a device, although effective, can be undesirable for adding cost to the manufacture of an engine and vehicle and for requiring gasoline for operation, however brief.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,794 to Kushida et al. discloses a positive temperature coefficient (PTC) resistance heater block mounted on an inner wall of a gas passage such as an engine intake manifold or manifold runner. The heater block has branched fuel passages through which a liquid fuel is supplied and then vaporized by the heat of the heater so as to inject vaporized fuel from the openings of respective passages in the heater block. This vaporized fuel gas is joined to a liquid fuel gas injected by a fuel injector. Therefore, even if the fuel applied contains alcohol, the heater can efficiently heat the fuel without being influenced by the heat of vaporization of the alcohol so as to assist the atomization of the fuel.
Disadvantages of this prior art are that it is useful in only manifold-injected engines and not port-injected engines, since it is downstream of the fuel injector; its presence in the manifold can cause an air flow restriction; and it adds a further component, and therefore expense and complexity, to an engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,990 to Pimental discloses a PTC heater assembly applied to the extended tip of a fuel injector within an engine firing chamber. A plurality of self-regulating electrical resistance heater elements are secured to the outer surface of the fuel injector tip in sequence extending around the nozzle tip, and means are connected to the elements for connecting the elements to a power source for energizing the heaters to heat the fuel injector tip to heat the fuel just before it enters the firing chamber.
Two disadvantages of this prior art are that it requires an elongated fuel injector tip extending relatively far into the firing chamber, in comparison to standard prior art tips, which can create problems in positioning and actions of valves and the piston in the firing chamber and can adversely affect the fuel discharge pattern of the injector; and it requires that the heating elements, which are electrical components, be exposed to the extreme thermal, pressure, and percussive environment of a firing chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,297 to Gladigow et al. discloses an atomization device that is fitted or attached directly onto a nozzle tip of a fuel injector. Fuel to be atomized flows longitudinally through the device in direct contact with vaporizer baffles and electrically-powered PTC heating elements and is discharged therefrom into the firing chamber.
Some disadvantages of this invention are that, as in the just-discussed invention, the device extends relatively far into the firing chamber, in comparison to standard prior art tips. Its stated purpose is to vaporize gasoline for cold start emissions reduction, not to alleviate an alcohol cold-start problem by warming the alcohol without vaporization. Further, it is an auxiliary fuel atomizer and thus adds to the size, cost, and complexity of a fuel injector.
Still further, the PTC electrical components are in full contact with fuel, which during steady state engine operation is a hot and potentially corrosive environment. As noted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,826, direct exposure of the PTC material and the electrical connections to the fuel supply can possibly cause fouling of the surfaces, degrading the performance of the unit and/or loss of the electrical connection.
Still further, the patent purports that the device does not alter the injection spray pattern, but this cannot be so, because the spray pattern of a fuel injector is controlled by a director plate within the valve of the fuel injector, and the director plate of a fuel injector equipped with this device is masked by the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,826 to Nines discloses an internal heater for a fuel injector barrel including an array of plates of PTC material arranged about the valve element in a square tube shape, and surrounded by a heat insulating polytetrafluroethylene sleeve. The plates are preferably coated with polyimide to be protected from the fuel which flows over both surfaces of the plates. Electrical connections are established by inner and outer bands attached to the plates, with a conductive disc having tabs extending to the bands. Spring-loaded contact pins located radially outward from a seal on the side have wires extending to the connector body contacts of the injector.
Disadvantages of this invention are that it includes spring-loaded pins, seals, coating, insulators, adhesives and other materials in contact with fuel in a hot, wet, and potentially corrosive environment. The limited space available within the injector tip severely limits the amount of power that can be brought to bear in heating the fuel. The fuel injector is significantly more complex and therefore more difficult and expensive to manufacture than a comparable unit having an external heater, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,990, discussed above.
What is needed in the art is a simple method for starting an internal combustion engine under cold ambient conditions wherein alcohol-based or other high flashpoint fuels may be heated reliably, economically, safely, and efficiently to suitable temperatures above their flashpoints.
It is a principal object of the present invention to assure reliable starting of an internal combustion engine when fueled with a high flashpoint fuel when ambient temperatures are below the flashpoint of the fuel.